Our Story
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yugi loses his parents at a young age and then ends up in the custody of his older homosexual brother and his brother's boyfriend. Yami x Atemu and Yami x Yugi. NOT INCEST
1. Yugi's story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Pairings in this fic will be: Atemu x Yami (monarchshipping) and Yami x Yugi (Puzzleshipping.) But note the Yami you meet in this chapter is **Not **the Yami Yugi will end up dating. It will be a different character Yugi's own age, I'll just emphasize in the two different characters different traits of Yami's…and the second will probably be a bit more OOC.

Hello everyone, my name is Yugi Motou and you could say that this is my story, or at least my families story. It is also the story about how I came to be the activist for Gay rights that I am today. And no the reason I became involved with this issue isn't because I'm gay. Anyway, I'm getting a bit a head of myself, so I'm going to go back to the beginning of my story, which began many many years ago.

-June 4, 1989-

Today, well in all actuality isn't really a day I personally remember, I mean come on how many people can honestly recall the day they were born? I'll tell you how many, none. My knowledge of this day came from watching a home video of it that my grandfather, Solomon Motou, had shot.

The video didn't really show too much. The video starts by focusing on my mom, who at the time is sitting in the backseat of our families car, my father, who I was told was the one driving at the time, was trying to set a new speed record for the drive from our families home in Domino City to the local hospital.

My grandfather, who was seated in the passenger seat has the camera fixed on my mother, you can hear his voice saying, "It's going to be just fine Yumi, we'll be at the hospital any minute now. Just breathe."

Seated beside my mom in the backseat is my older brother, Yami. At the time of the video Yami is sixteen years old. My mom who is dealing with contractions at the time is squeezing my brother's hand so hard he's surprised she didn't manage to break it, or at the very least sprain it. Yami, like my grandfather, is doing his best to keep my mom calm, "Mom, its going to be alright. Just think, in a few hours you'll be able to see your new baby's face and then everything, all the pain, all the discomfort, it'll all be worth it. We're all here for you and we'll get through this together. You, me, dad and Grandpa." Yami had said.

I remember laughing at the part where my mother said through gritted teeth, "Then why don't one of you pop this baby out of you while I cheer from the sidelines?"

Within minutes of that happening my dad had arrived at the hospital. He pulled up right next to the entrance to the emergency room, he hopped out of the car dressed in a pair of sleep pants, an old t-shirt and a blue bathrobe and opened the door for my mom, who was wearing an old faded nightgown and a pink bathrobe. My grandfather climbed out as well as my brother, whose helping my mom into a wheelchair he'd managed to snag. My grandfather had said, "Yami only you would leave the house in only a pair of boxers."

Yami had turned to him and said, "Well what did you expect me to do? Miss the birth of my baby brother because I had to get dressed."

Yami, with my grandfather following behind him with the camera got my mom into the hospital. My dad had to go and park the car, something about, either he did that or they'd tow the car.

My grandfather did a quick sweep of the room with his video camera, he'd chuckled a bit before saying, "This place is pretty busy at 2 am."

Yami pushed my mom up to an exhausted looking nurse and said, "Excuse me ma'am, my mother's in labor."

The nurse sighed before saying, "Take her down that hallway and into the first room on the left, a doctor will be in to see her momentarily."

Yami did as he'd been instructed once in the room he and my grandfather, who'd set the camera down on the counter, helped my mom out of the wheelchair and up onto the bed.

The doctor, followed closely by my father, entered the room a few minutes later. My father once he was in the room put his hands on his knees gasping for air. Once he'd managed to gulp in enough air he'd said, "I *gasp* made *gasp* it."

Yami laughed a bit before saying, "Looks like someone needs to lay off the cigarettes."

My dad glared at Yami before he'd playfully said, "Not all of us can be track stars can we Mr. Smarty pants? Let's see how out of shape you are at 35?" You could easily hear my grandfather laughing in the background.

The doctor then told them that it was time to get this show on the road. My dad nodded before he grabbed my mother's hand. My grandfather focused the camera back on my mom. Yami you could see leaning against the wall out of the way.

After two hours of my mom cursing at my father for doing this to her, you heard the doctor say, "Alright Yumi, you're doing great. I can see the head now just give me one last big push and we'll be done."

And push my mom did. The next thing we hear is the sound of crying. "Congratulations Yumi. Haru. You two are the parents of a brand new baby boy." The doctor said before he handed the infant me over to my mother.

She smiled at me while she cuddled me to her chest. My grandpa zoomed the camera in on my face. "Haru, he has your eyes." My mom commented.

"That he does dear." My dad said. You could hear in his voice that he was absolutely glowing with pride and happiness.

"Well, what are we going to name my grandson?" My grandpa'd inquired.

My mom and dad looked at each other for a moment before Yami's voice broke in, "He looks like a Yugi to me."

"Yugi." My mom repeated, testing the name.

"I like it." My grandfather piped up.

"Well, I guess we have a consensus." My dad said after my mother had nodded in approval. "Yugi Hikari Motou."

A nurse in the room wrote the name down on my birth certificate.

My mom then said, "Yami, would you like to hold your brother for a bit?"

"Sure mom." Yami said before he carefully took me out of my mother's arms and cradled me against his own chest, making sure he had my head supported. Yami looked down at me and said, "Welcome to the family Yugi."

The next few videos chronologically featured little things like me learning to crawl, then walk. My first birthday party was also on tape. There were also tapes of Yami at a track meet, as well as Yami at an honor society induction ceremony. The July after my first birthday was a tape of a party my family threw to celebrate my brother being named Head Boy at school.

This video in particular I bring up because it was the first time in my life homosexuality was ever brought up. Though I didn't understand or even realize it at the time.

At the party my parents were throwing for my brother a lot of my brothers classmates attended. My grandfather caught on tape two boys giving my brother a rough time.

"What in the world is going on over here?" My grandfather had asked, his normally cheerful voice taking on a hard edge. His tone clearly saying, you fuck with my grandson you fuck with me. You can also make out my parents making their way through the crowd over to where Yami is, with me being held in my mother's arms.

"We were just wondering what Yami here had to do to convince our principle that it was a good idea to chose a faggot like him as head boy, if you know what I mean." One of the boys said while his companion chuckled.

You could see Yami's violet eyes narrow and him clench his fists, but other than that Yami did nothing. Then again, as we'd see later he didn't really need to.

My father who'd heard the comment hauled off and punched the kid. My mom stood beside Yami and placed a hand on his shoulder in a show of support. My father than shouted loud enough so that everyone present could hear him, "If anyone else has a problem with my son than get the fuck off my property. This is a party to celebrate Yami's accomplishments. I will not stand here and let you insult him."

My grandfather apparently handed the camera off to a friend of his because the next thing you see is my dad and my grandfather dragging those two losers through the crowd.

After I'd watched that video for the first time, I think I was five, I'd asked my dad what the word faggot meant. I remember my father's eyes darkening slightly before he said, "Yugi that is a mean nasty word that I don't want you to ever say to anyone."

As you can probably guess the next major event in my life was just after my second birthday and that was my brothers highschool graduation.

My brother was his classes Salutatorian, he'd missed Valedictorian by one tenth of a percent. In the video you can hear some people booing my brother when he walked up to give his speech. But Yami just ignored them.

"Damn bigots." My grandfather mumbled under his breath when he'd heard the boos before he, my mom and my dad cheered as loudly as they could for my brother in the hopes of drowning out the voices of the booers.

My grandpa zoomed the camera in on Yami who was standing at the podium. "It's hard to imagine that on this very day twelve years ago we graduated kindergarten. A lot has happened to all of us over the past twelve years, some minor things that a lot of you probably don't even remember, like the day Mai's pet mouse escaped from his cage before her turn for show and tell and how Mrs. Nakamura jumped on top of her desk screaming because the mouse had ran across her foot. Others were a bit more memorable like the fire in the Home Ec room when we were in seventh grade. We all were so excited that we got to go home early because of that, I for one know that I'd gotten out of a math test that day. We've all grown up and now we're ready to face the world. To go and achieve our dreams. And my advice to you is this, look at the next twelve years the way you did that last, with the same enthusiasm and the same thirst for success. Class of 1991, we did it." Yami said with a smile.

The next big thing that happened was a year and a half later. I was three at the time and Yami had barely turned 20. He was home on a short break from college in November.

However, Yami hadn't come back alone. He'd brought someone else with him. Yami'd introduced the young man with his as Atemu Sennen and Yami'd told me that Atemu was a special friend of his.

I remember sitting on the floor in the living room playing with my toys while my mom, dad and grandpa sat down on the couch looking at Yami and Atemu who were across from them.

"So Atemu, Yami tells us you're a business major." My mom'd said.

Atemu nodded, "That's right, I'm majoring in business administration so I can take voer my family's company after I graduate." Atemu replied.

"Enough with the small talk." My grandfather suddenly said.

"Grandpa." Yami said warningly.

"What exactly are your intentions with my grandson?" Grandpa had demanded.

"Dr. Motou, sir, I happen to love your grandson very much. I have been dating him since last April and I can say with no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with Yami. I'd have to be an absolute idiot to hurt him in any way and if I do, then please feel fee to throw the book at me." Atemu said.

Grandpa smiled slightly at that, "You can be assured I will do just that. Yami deserves nothing less."

"I totally agree." Atemu said.

"You may sound sincere Atemu, but somehow I have a hard time believing you. You told us that you are going to be entering the corporate world after graduation. What's to say that you aren't going to cast my son aside for some trophy girl to have on your arm to parade around in front of your business associates?" My dad said.

"Dad, Atemu's not like that." Yami interjected.

"No Yami, that's a valid point your father brings up. And to tell you the truth Mr. Motou, my father and I have had three very lengthy conversations to date about this. The conclusion we've come to is thus: my private life if just that private and it has no place in my professional one, however, that does not mean I am going to change who I am or go to parties with some girl on my arm. If I bring a date, Yami will be my date and if that costs me a business deal or some loss in business then fine, that's not the end of the world. I love Yami and if people are unwilling to do business with me because of that than I say good riddance." Atemu said.

My mom, dad and grandpa all exchanged glances before they turned back to face Atemu and Yami. "Well then Yami, not that its really important, but we approve." My dad said.

My mom got up and gave Atemu a hug, "Welcome to the family Atemu."

"Thank you Mrs. Motou." Atemu said.

"Sadly, the next major event came that August, and it was a sad one. When I was four years old my grandfather past away. He went peacefully in his sleep.

I'll admit that at age four I didn't understand the concept of death. It made absolutely no sense to me.

I remember my mom crying in my father's arms. My father picking up the phone to call Yami, who was in Tokyo, and telling him what happened.

Yami and Atemu both showed up about an hour and a half after my dad had called them.

My mom and dad took me with them to grandpa's funeral. I remember asking Yami, who was holding me at the time while my mom paid her respects, why grandpa was sleeping in the funny looking box.

"Yugi, grandpa's going to be going away for a long long time." Yami said, apparently unable to bring himself to tell me exactly what was going on.

My eyes lit up before I said, "You mean he's going on another adventure."

"Yes Yugi, his greatest adventure yet." Yami replied.

You see, one of the best memories of my childhood was story time with my grandfather. Every night he'd tell me about a different grand adventure he'd gone on, like the time he got trapped inside an Egyptian tomb that had collapsed or countless others.

But, life goes on for the rest of us, even after my grandfather's passing. The next major event in my life was a major event in every kid's life, the start of school.

Surprisingly enough, my first day of school wasn't too special. My mom and dad led me into the brick building and into my classroom where there were about 20 other kids my age to play with.

My mom and dad showed me where to hang up my bag before I ran off to play with the other kids. We played for about 20 minutes, pretending we were cops and robbers.

The teacher then got our attention and had us sit in our seats. The teacher had us go over the alphabet, then we had snack time, then story time, then we had playtime and then it was time for us to go home.

However, the biggest, most life changing event occurred when I was six years old.

It started out as a normal day; I came home from school, sat down and did my homework with my mom. Then my dad got home from work at about five. My mom made me a TV dinner to eat; her and dad didn't eat with me since they were going out that night.

I had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. My dad went and answered the door. He came back a few minutes later followed by a tall lady with long blonde hair and purple eyes. My dad introduced her to me as Mai and they told me that she was a friend of Yami's from when he went to school and that she'd be watching me tonight while he and my mom went out.

My mom and dad both hugged me and told me to be good for Mai. They then told Mai that they'd be back at around 11 and to make sure that I was in bed by nine.

That was the last time I ever saw my mom or my dad. All I remember was I went to bed at nine like Mai told me to and I woke up at about five the next morning because I heard voices downstairs and saw Mai sitting on the couch, she looked like she had been crying. Yami was there to and so were Atemu and a police officer.

I walked into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

Yami got up and picked me up. He turned to the officer and said, "I'm all the family Yugi has left. I'm going to take care of him because I'll be damned if he winds up in foster care."

A/N: Well, as always please review so I can hear what you guys think of this. I should have chapter two will be written in Yami's perspective.


	2. Yami's perspective

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed so far, glad you liked how this started. I'm posting this chapter now since I managed to get it typed up last night. Please, review and let me know what you think of this (and I'm sorry if Yami is OOC in this chapter I really **really **tried to write him in character.) Oh, and before I forget this is a AU fic…strongly based in the reworld but not so, please don't flame me because I mention something as being against the law somewhere and it not being the case…or the reverse.

Chapter 2 –Yami's perspective

When I had picked up my little brother and said I would take custody of him, I admit that it might not have been the easiest thing to do for me, but come on, what would you do if you were in my shoes? Let them take your brother away, let them put him in a run down brick building that is over packed with children, under funded and under staffed. No way in hell was I going to let that happen to Yugi. It's bad enough that our parents are dead; I'm not going to lose him too.

"Mr. Motou, are you absolutely certain that you will take custody of your younger brother?" The officer had asked me. A dumb question in my opinion, but one that I answered nonetheless.

"Of course. He'll live with me and my roommate in Tokyo." I replied, and I know you probably find it odd that I referred to Atemu as my roommate; I know he shot me a glance. But I'm not really concerned with that right now; I'll explain it to him later.

"You and your roommate?" The officer asked.

"Atemu Sennen and I have been roommates for a couple of years now. We split the rent and utilities. He and I became friends when we were in college and after I finished my undergraduate work and began medical school, Atemu suggested this living arrangement. It works quite well. You need not be concerned Yugi will be in a good environment." I explained. Which is true, Atemu and I lived together my junior and senior year in college, and after we both graduated we got an apartment together while Atemu joined the business world and I began medical school this year.

"Yes, our apartment is three bedrooms and there is a school 15 minutes from there. Also, the part of Tokyo we live in happens to have the lowest crime rate." Atemu added. I think he gets what I'm doing, but even so he and I are going to need to have a major talk about this when we get home.

"Very well, a social worker will come by to check up on the situation in three months, she will make the final decision then." The officer said.

_Wonderful. _I thought, though aloud I said, "That's fine with me, now if you would excuse us there are a lot of things I need to be taking care of."

The officer nodded before he turned and left. Once he was gone I set Yugi down and turned to face Atemu. "Atemu, I…"

"No need to explain Yami, I know exactly what you did and why you did it, no need to apologize because I understand." Atemu said.

I sank down onto the couch and buried my face in my hands as the weight of everything going on came crashing down on me. I had just lost my parents in a horrible car crash and now was responsible for my 6 year old brother at the at of 23. Now if that was all that was going on then I'd be fine, I'd get through it. But it isn't, my sexuality had made this situation nearly impossible. According to the law a gay couple cannot take in children, which was what this would be classified as, so either I have to break up with Atemu, the man that I love, to take care of my younger brother or we'll have to fool the social worker in three months and then flee the country where legally I can care for my brother even if I am gay.

I felt Atemu sink down on the couch beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Shh, Yami it's okay. We'll get through this together. I'll be right here beside you the entire time." Atemu said.

"What are we going to do Atemu?" I asked, wanting someone to give me an answer, the miracle solution to my problem.

"Don't worry about that right now Yami. First we have to get through your parents funeral, then we'll worry about this situation. We need to take this one day at a time." Atemu soothed.

"Alright." I replied, knowing that had to be what I focused my attention on first.

Yugi crawled up onto my lap. "Yami, when are mommy and daddy coming home?" Yugi asked me. Oh god, what on earth am I going to tell him? How in the world do you explain to a six year old that his parents won't be coming home ever again?

"Well Yugi…" I began, still trying to come up with an explanation. This is so much harder than trying to explain what had happened to our grandfather two years ago. I could tell my brother the truth, tell him that our parents had been killed, that some idiot who decided to have too much to drink and then that it was okay to get behind the wheel of a car, killed our parents. I could also tell Yugi that mom and dad are flying with the angels, that they're in a better place. But there's one problem with that explanation. Yugi'll want to know why. Why mom and dad had to leave us, why they went to live with god and the angels.

Yugi tugged on my shirt, drawing me from my thoughts. I looked down into my little brothers wide amethyst eyes, his eyes though sparkling with happiness also showed confusion. I needed to give Yugi an answer, no matter how hard that will be. "Yugi, mom and dad won't be coming back home. You're going to be living with me and Atemu now." I said around the lump that had formed in my throat. Atemu squeezed my shoulders in a show of support.

Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion and asked, "Why Yami? Why aren't mommy and daddy coming home?"

I was silent for a few moments. Still trying to find the words to explain what had happened. However, I was once again drawn from my thoughts when Yugi spoke up again, "Was it something I did? Are mommy and daddy mad at me?" Yugi asked, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"No Yugi. No, its not because of anything you've done and its not because mom and dad are mad at you. They aren't mad at you Yugi." I told him firmly, I could not let Yugi think even for one minute that this was his fault. It wasn't his fault.

"Then why?" Yugi asked.

"Mom and dad are, they are…dead Yugi." I said.

Yugi's eyes widened before Yugi shook his head; apparently Yugi knows what the word dead means. "No, mom and dad are fine. Mom and dad are going to be coming home any time now." Yugi said firmly.

Denial, my little brother was in denial. The first step in the grieving process. I myself had been in denial the entire trip down from Tokyo. However, when I got here, when Atemu and I had gone down to the hospital to identify my parents mangled bodies. When I'd looked into my parents lifeless, unseeing eyes, I had been forced from my denial, forced to accept that my parents, my loving, wonderful parents had been taken from me. Ripped from this world. It was terrible. It was wrong. It wasn't fair. It shouldn't have happened. They didn't deserve this. Regardless of all that it didn't change the reality of the situation. Didn't change that I needed to pick a funeral home to tell the hospital to release the bodies to. Didn't change the fact that later today I had a meeting with my parents lawyer regarding my parents will. Didn't change the fact that I was now the only family my baby brother had left. That was the reality.

"Yugi," I said again making Yugi look up at me, "listen to me. Mom and dad really are dead. I know you don't want to believe me, but it's the truth."

Yugi looked at me for several minutes, trying to find some hint of a lie on my face. Apparently he didn't find it because Yugi broke down in tears. I just held Yugi while he cried, fighting the urge to cry myself. But I knew this wasn't the time for me to cry, right now I needed to be strong for Yugi.

I had to leave Yugi with Mai later that afternoon while Atemu and I went to meet with my parents' lawyer. Mai was more than happy to help out in any way that she could.

Atemu and I climbed into the car, Atemu getting into the drivers seta, me in the passenger. For a moment we just sat in the drive way in silence. Atemu then turned and pulled me into a hug. I happily embraced him in return.

"Let it out Yami. You need to let it out." Atemu whispered while he held me close.

I must admit Atemu's offer was tempting, very very tempting. But, now was not the time for me to lose my composure. We had to be at the lawyer's office in 20 minutes. We'd be late. I looked up into Atemu's gorgeous crimson eyes and said, "Maybe later Atemu, right now we need to get to the lawyer's office."

Atemu sighed before he leaned down and kissed me, once he pulled away he said, "Alright Yami, but later tonight you are going to be in my arms and you are going to get everything out. Every tear, angry shout, all your fears, your insecurities, all of it. Trust me, you'll feel a thousand times better if you do."

I couldn't help it; I smiled for the first time I think since I got the call this morning. Atemu just has a gift when it comes to making me smile. "It's a date then Atemu." I replied.

Atemu smiled at me as well before he released his grip on me and started the car. About 15 minutes later we had arrived at the lawyer's office. We took a seat in the, I guess you could describe it as a waiting room. We both sat down in large, showy, red leather chairs. You know the kind, the ones that look like they cost a fortune when you can actually buy them at a local furniture store for $200. There was also a round Oak coffee table in the waiting room, though it was devoid of the out of date magazines that you would find in hospitals.

We just sat there for about five minutes until a young man with jet black hair walked out of one of the offices just down the hall. He shook both my and Atemu's hands and told us that he was terribly sorry for our loss. But the thing is he wasn't. You could see plain as day in his eyes that he didn't give a rats ass that both my parents were dead. That was one of the many times in my life I was thankful that I have such good self control, otherwise I'd have probably decked the guy. Decked him for having the attitude of 'okay, right now I have to help divvy up some dead persons' possessions among their descendants and then I have a lunch meeting with so-en-so from down the hall.' And you know what, he'd have deserved it.

Atemu and I followed him into his office for the reading of my parents will. Apparently they had modified their will since grandpa died because he wasn't once mentioned. It came as no surprise to me that my parents left everything to me and Yugi, though Yugi won't be given his share until he is 18. My parents also said that if anything happens to both of them, they signed custody of Yugi over to me. Again, it really wasn't as much of a surprise, but I was happy they did it. Because that gave me the legal standing I would need to fight for custody of my brother in court should it ever come to that. I hope that it doesn't but, you never know.

After the meeting with my parents' lawyer we drove to Yugi's school and withdrew him from school. We got a copy of Yugi's transcripts so we could register Yugi for school in Tokyo. We also called the hospital and told them to release the bodies to a funeral home that I'd selected. The funeral would be in three days. After we had managed to get all that done me and Atemu headed back to my parents house. When we got there we told Mai that she could go home now. I got out my wallet to pay her for watching Yugi, but she refused to take my money. That really surprised me since the girl I knew in high school thought that money was something that you should never turn down. So, for her to tell me not to worry about it was shocking, but it also showed me how much she had matured over the last several years. I thanked her for her help and then she left.

Dinner that night was simple, we ordered pizza. After dinner was done it was 830, time for Yugi to get ready for bed. I got Yugi tucked in at about 915, after that I went into my old room and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

Atemu walked into the room a few minutes later and sat down on the bed beside me. He reached over and wrapped his arms around me pulling me flush against his muscular chest. I happily rested my head on his shoulder. "It's later now Yami." Atemu whispered, "You ready to let it out now, I can tell you need to. You know you don't need to put on a strong face for me. It's alright for you to break down."

I knew Atemu was right, that I needed this, that it would help me face what is yet to come. I also knew that he was the one person who I could let my guard down around. Someone who didn't need me to put on a strong front. Atemu loved me at my best and at my worst, through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. And yes I know he said it, but words are often just that: words, lacking true meaning and sincerity. Atemu's didn't. And because of this I wasn't at all surprised when I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Atemu just held me close while I cried, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back. He didn't say anything, knowing that right now I didn't need him to, that all I needed was for him to be there.

"It's not fair Atemu." I cried, though in my mind that statement hardly scratched the surface.

"I know it isn't fair Yami." Atemu replied.

"Why'd it have to happen to them Atemu? Why'd that bastard have to do that to my parents? Why'd his mistake have to cost them, not him? Why wasn't it that bastard who died? Why Atemu? Why does he get to live when my parents don't?" I asked through my tears.

"I don't know why Yami. No one does." Atemu answered.

That just made me cry harder, letting out all my pain, all my anger. Atemu just continued to hold me. After what seemed like an eternity I finally ran out of tears. Once I had finished crying Atemu sat in silence, Atemu still holding me close.

"Hey Atemu?" I said suddenly. I knew that Atemu and I needed to talk about, well the situation with my brother.

"Yes Yami?" Atemu asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this whole situation with my brother." I said.

"Ah, and I assume you mean the concern about him being you're afraid of the government taking him away from us." Atemu said.

I nodded, "I don't want to lose him Até."

Atemu hugged me even tighter and said, "You won't lose him. I promise you this."

I glanced up at him, "How can you be so sure of that Atemu?"

Atemu smiled down at me and said, "Do you remember how you and I were planning on moving at the end of the year to Greece?"

"Yeah, I remember. We were going to move there because there we could legally get married." I replied.

"We can still do that Yami, and think about it, there we can certainly have legal custody of your brother." Atemu said.

"But, Atemu we never planned on living in Greece forever. We just were planning on staying there for a year, two at the most." I pointed out.

"Right, and after that we were going to move to the US, where I'll be acting as CEO of the American branch of my family's company. Think about it Yami. We'll move there already legally married with full custody of your brother. The government won't have any reason to mess with our family, besides they wouldn't want to anyway because we're wealthy and we could have them tied up in court until it wouldn't matter because Yugi'd be 18. So don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine." Atemu said firmly.

I couldn't help it, I smiled. To me that sounded like an ideal plan. I leaned up and gave Atemu a kiss. He happily kissed me back. When the kiss broke I was lying on my back beneath Atemu.

"Yami, do you want to?" Atemu asked.

I looked up into Atemu's eyes and I could easily see the want in them. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to make love with Atemu, because believe me, I did. However, given the situation I know Yugi'll be in here before long and my little brother doesn't knock and personally I'd rather not potentially mentally scar my brother to try to explain to him why Atemu and I were 'wrestling'. "Sorry Até but not tonight, not that I don't want to, but…" I began, however I trailed off when Yugi opened my bedroom door.

"Yami, I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" Yugi asked.

I looked at Atemu who chuckled before he climbed off me and plopped down beside me.

"Sure Yugi." I said while I patted the space on my other side. Yugi immediately crawled into bed and within ten minutes had commandeered my pillow and most of that half of the bed; luckily I'm used to cuddling with Atemu.

The next few days were a blur for me, and before I knew it I was at my parents funeral. The service was very nice; it was one that I know my parents would have been happy with.

I got up from my place in the front pew and walked to the front to deliver my parents Eulogy. I stood in front of the attendees at my parents funeral, most of which were colleagues of my parents, though there were some family friends that attended as well. I saw Atemu smile at me encouragingly from the front pew where he still sat with Yugi. He knows how hard this is for me. He had sat with me while I spent hours writing the eulogy, knowing that this is the one speech that I'll give that I don't want to mess up, the only one that really matters. I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and begin to speak.

"We are here today to honor, to remember, and to say good-bye to Yumi and Haru Motou. To you they were colleagues, and some of you called them friends. To me they were family. As most of you know they were my parents. Everyone who has ever me them knows they were kind, compassionate, loving people. My father was a quiet man, and smart as they come. And as many of you know he was a great listener, and always willing to give someone advice in the hopes of guiding you in the right direction. But, my father wasn't above punching some jerk who insulted or tried to harm his family, who he would do anything for, no questions asked. My mother, who many would say was my father's opposite number, was exactly like my father in that respect. You threaten her family or someone she cares about and you had better run. She was a fiery woman and stubborn as they come. She was never afraid to speak her mind and stand up for what she believed in, many people say that I'm like her in that respect. They didn't deserve what happened to them. They didn't deserve to be ripped from their family and friends by some young idiot's mistake. But, that's what happened. They will be missed, but they will not be forgotten. My parents will forever live on in the hearts of those who knew them, of those whose lives they touched. Thank you." I said before I returned to my seat beside Atemu.

"You did great Yami, your parents would have been proud." Atemu whispered.

"Thanks Atemu, I needed that." I whispered.

All too soon the funeral service came to an end and Atemu and I headed back to my childhood home. Now that the funeral was over Atemu and I had to focus on moving Yugi into Atemu's and my Tokyo apartment.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review, I'd like to know what you all think about this.


	3. Atemu's perspective

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3- Atemu's perspective

"Well, that should be just about everything." I said before I closed the trunk of the packed to capacity car. I must admit I was pretty impressed that Yami and I managed to get the car completely packed in only two hours…I was expecting it to take us at least 3 or 4.

Yami right now was trying to get Yugi into the car, though Yugi seemed hell bent on giving Yami a hard time about it, apparently he doesn't want to leave.

"Yami, don't make me leave. How can mom and dad come and visit me if they don't know where to find me?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, mom and dad will still be able to find you at Atemu's and my house." Yami said patiently.

"No they won't. Why can't we just stay here? Why do I have to go to Tokyo? Why can't you just quit your job and you move here. It's what mom and dad would have wanted you to do Yami. They'll be mad at you for making me move when I don't want to."

Yami sighed and said nothing but continued his efforts to get Yugi buckled in.

I shake my head slightly, I know I can't be mad at Yugi about this, I mean he just lost both his parents and now he has to leave the house that he's spent his entire life in so far. I understand that that can't be easy and I sympathize with him about that. But, I also know how hard this is for Yami, and Yugi making comments like that, whether he means them maliciously or not, isn't helping.

However, I also recognize that it is not my place to say anything so I instead get into the car and wait for Yami to finish up.

About two minutes later Yami closes Yugi's door and climbs into the passenger seat. I can see plain as day that Yugi's words from earlier really hurt him. I place my hand on his thigh, looking at him in concern.

Yami gazes at me briefly before he shakes his head. I sigh before starting the car. I pull out of the driveway and out onto the road. And Yugi immediately starts up.

"I DON'T WANNA GO! YAMI DON'T MAKE ME!" Yugi yells from the backseat. Honestly the way he's screaming you'd think we were trying to kill him or something. Yami closes his eyes but says nothing, and I force myself to focus on the road and not on Yugi throwing a tantrum in the backseat. I remember vaguely that a friend of mine once said the best way to stop a kid throwing a fit was to ignore them, because what it comes down to being is a battle of wills.

"YAMI IF YOU DON'T TURN THIS CAR AROUND RIGHT NOW I'LL TELL THE SOCIAL WORKER LADY THAT YOU AND ATEMU ARE BEING MEAN TO ME! SHE'LL MAKE YOU TAKE ME BACK HOME." Yugi yelled again, adding a harsh kick the back of Yami's seat, which I can tell because he grunts in pain.

Again Yami says nothing, but he does pinch the bridge of his nose, a sign to anyone who really knows him that he is feeling the telltale signs of a headache.

"Yugi!" I suddenly say, knowing that someone needs to speak up, and apparently since Yami doesn't want to be the bad guy in this situation then I'll have to be. "I really don't think you want to do that? Because if you tell the social worker that Yami isn't being mean to you she'll take you away from Yami and put you in an orphanage, where you'll stay until strangers come by and decide that you to be their new kid and you'll end up somewhere completely strange. And then your parents really won't know where to look for you." I said. And I know, I know I probably shouldn't have said that, I didn't need Yami shooting me that look to tell me that, but Yugi really needed to stop.

"But, Yami's being mean." Yugi whined. Well, at least he stopped screaming bloody murder.

"Yugi, Yami isn't being mean. Besides, how do you know that you won't like it in Tokyo?" I said.

Yugi got quiet for a moment, obviously thinking over my question. Good. I glanced over at Yami briefly and flash him a small smile. Yami smiles slightly at me as well, though I can see in his eyes that he's still in pain. Damn it, Yami doesn't need a migraine on top of everything else.

"Yami, you alright?" I ask.

Yami sighed in response but said nothing else. Damn it, that isn't a good sign, Yami would normally tell me he was fine even if he wasn't, he only doesn't do that when the headache is really bad, line a 8 or 9 on a scale of 1-10. I quickly reach into the glove box and pull out a pair of my sunglasses and hand them to Yami, in the hopes that they will help slightly with the light sensitivity.

"Thanks." Yami says before he slips them on. A few minutes later Yami leans over and rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around him and give him a light kiss on the temple before I press slightly harder on the gas, now exceeding the speed limit by 7, make that 10.

"Eww." Yugi suddenly said from the backseat. I felt Yami trying to withdraw from my arms after Yugi spoke. I sigh and let him go, knowing that Yami doesn't want to make his brother more uncomfortable than necessary.

We drive the rest of the distance to our apartment in relative silence. I pull into our assigned space and park the car. I glance over briefly at Yami whose brow is furrowed, yet another telltale sign that the headache hasn't eased off any.

"Yami, why don't you go upstairs and lie down for awhile. I'll get Yugi and his stuff all taken care of. You rest." I said, knowing that the only way Yami'll get over this is if he lays in our pitch black room with a bag of ice over his eyes for a few hours. I just need to give Yami that time, which means that Yugi is my responsibility until then.

However, Yugi apparently doesn't like this idea at all. "But, Yami…I don't want you to leave me alone with Atemu. Besides, it's your job to take care of me. Its what mom and dad want you to do."

I hoped that Yami wouldn't listen to Yugi, and instead go upstairs and relax but I know it isn't going to happen. I don't even need to hear Yami's reply of, "Don't worry Yugi, I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to help Atemu get everything taken care of and get you settled into your new room" to confirm it. Sometimes I swear Yami is **too **selfless.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love how much Yami cares about others, how he's willing to give you the shirt off his back no questions asked. Just sometimes I wish that he'd put himself before the needs of others. It isn't going to happen, but sometimes I wish he'd be selfish.

So, Yami takes Yugi up to our apartment and shows Yugi where his room is before he comes back down to help me unload the stuff from the car.

"You really should be resting Yami." I say, I know that I probably shouldn't bring it up, but I know that if I don't mention it than no one will.

"But Atemu, I need to make sure that Yugi gets settled in and that he's comfortable." Yami says.

I look at him for a moment before saying, "And you don't trust me to be able to…"

"No, Até, that's not it at all. It's just…" Yami trailed off. But I know what he's thinking. He still is worried about possibly losing Yugi, because he wasn't able to do a good enough job taking care of him.

I set the boxes I was holding down and wrap my arms around him, Yami returning the embrace and resting his head on my shoulder. "Yami, I know you worried about them still taking Yugi away from you, but you also have to think about yourself some. You won't be able to take care of Yugi if you don't care of yourself too. You'll wind up sick, and you know I'm right. I love you Yami, I don't want to see you kill yourself for your brother. So please, Yami, please try to take care of yourself too." I pleaded with him.

I've seen Yami in the past work himself to the point of collapse. So, I know the possibly of him doing so isn't outlandish. However, we he starts to do something like that I'm right here to make sure he doesn't, well again.

Yami nodded before he bent down and picked up the boxes that I'd set on the ground. I grab a couple more from the trunk before slamming it shut and following Yami up the steps to our apartment.

Yami and I carried the boxes into the apartment and set them down in what used to be the guest room, which would now be Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting on the floor playing with some action figures that he'd had with him in the car while we were driving. He looked up at us when we'd entered the room for a minute before he returned to his toys.

Yami and I spent the next hour and a half unpacking Yugi's stuff and taking care of everything. After that was done I finally managed to convince Yami, by some miracle, to go take a nap, with the promise that I'd wake him up once I got lunch done.

I poked my head into Yugi's room right before I was going to start lunch and asked, "Yugi is there any thing you want for lunch?"

Yugi looked up at me and smiled slightly before saying, "Hamburgers."

I nodded slightly before walking back into the kitchen and pulling out the frozen hamburger patties from the freezer, as well as a frying pan which I set on the stove with a small amount of water coating the bottom before turning the stove on. I broke three of the patties apart before setting all three of them in the pan.

I then put the remaining burgers back into the freezer and washed my hands. I then went back to the fridge and pulled out lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, and onions to cut up to put on the burgers once they'd finished. It was while I was doing that when Yugi walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Yugi?" I asked while I was chopping up the lettuce.

"Where did Yami go?" Yugi asked.

"Yami is taking a nap because he has a bad headache. I'm going to wake him up after I finish making lunch for the three of us." I told Yugi.

"Oh." Yugi said, before he turned and walked back out of the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later I finished making the burgers and had the setting on plates on the table. I put the pan in the sink before going to wake Yami up, only to find that that wasn't necessary seeing as he was already awake and sitting on the floor in Yugi's room playing some sort of game with Yugi.

I frowned slightly before I quickly wiped it off my face. "Lunch is ready you guys. So come and get it." I said which caused both of them to look up from their game.

"Yay!" Yugi yelled before he jumped up and ran out of the room and towards the dining room.

"Wash your hands first Yugi!" Yami called after him.

I looked at Yami for a moment. Yami met my gaze and sighed, "Yugi came and woke me up about 20 minutes ago. He said he was bored and wanted someone to play with him, so I got up."

I nodded, before I turned and headed back to the dining room. Yami followed me out quickly enough to catch up with me and slip his hand into mine. I squeezed his hand slightly before we continued into the dining room, to see Yugi already a quarter of the way through his burger.

Yami chuckled slightly, and I must admit that it was pretty cute. After we'd finished lunch I cleared the table and washed the dishes while Yugi went back into his room to play. Yami said that he had some things he needed to take care of from school so he went to the office.

After I finished the dishes I first poked my head into Yugi's room to check up on him, and I saw him engrossed in a video game he was playing. After that I headed down to the office to see what Yami was doing.

Yami was actually on the phone. "I know professor, and I understand how important it is that I be there, but some family issues have come up and I no longer can do the work that is necessary for your class."

Yami paused for a moment before saying, "Yes, I understand that if I drop this class that will put me a semester behind."

Yami sighed, "Is there anyway that I can work independently on the lecture material, taking the exams online and come to campus to do the labs?"

Yami paused again, and I can hear that his professor is giving him an ear full, "Yes, I understand that it would be a lot more difficult for me, and I accept that." Yami said.

He paused again before saying, "Thank you for you assistance professor." Before hanging up the phone.

I looked at Yami, not sure if I should even ask what that was about. However, I didn't have to ask since Yami turned and looked at me and said, "I was on the phone with my advisor and well, I'm going to be taking the rest of the semester off to make sure that Yugi gets settled and then I'm going to work on my course work from home, only going to campus to do the practical exams and the labs. It'll be more difficult, and take me longer to do, but I think that it'll be for the best. Yugi needs me more than I need to be going to school."

I couldn't help it, I gaped at him. Yami was sacrificing medical school for Yugi. I know that I don't need to voice the statement that if Yami does medical school this way it'll take twice as long for him to finish, if he ever does. And what about residency? I guess hearing that he's made this decision shocks me, since I know how important this is to Yami that this is his dream. And I hate to see him sacrificing it for his brother.

But does the fact that Yami is doing this for Yugi REALLY surprise me? I can't say that it does. Yami would go to the ends of the earth for his brother.

But to see him doing this doesn't make it any less painful for me to watch.

"Don't worry Atemu; I have a fall back plan. I did minor in computer science so if this arrangement doesn't work out then I can always get a job working with computers." Yami says.

"Yami…" I start to say, trying to find some way, some words to convince that just because he has to take care of his brother doesn't mean that his life has to end. I mean, I am here to help him, I can watch Yugi for him while he's at school so he can still keep up with his work. I'll help him in anyway that he needs me to.

"Atemu, I know you don't want me to do this, but it's what I need to do." Yami said.

"But Yami, what do you** want** to do?" I asked.

Yami sighed, "Atemu, what I want doesn't matter anymore."

"That's not true Yami. It still does matter. It matters to you and it matters to me. What would you parents say if they saw you throwing away your life to settle for a job that you'll hate just because of what happened? You always told me that they wanted you to follow your dreams." I said, and yes I recognize that that was a low blow but I'm desperate to get through to him, to make him see reason. Because I know that despite the fact that if he does this he'll justify in his mind that he's doing it for his brother but it'll be something he regrets for the rest of his life. I don't want him to do this.

"Atemu, but right now I need to be putting Yugi first." Yami said.

I walked up to him and put both my hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "Please Yami; don't make this decision right now. Wait a few weeks and see how things go with you still going to school and me watching Yugi for you during the day. And if it doesn't work out then you'll here no further complaints from me on your decision."

Yami sighed but nodded. I hugged him. I know it may seem like I'm meddling in things that really aren't my concern but to an extent I disagree Yami's happiness and wellbeing are very much my concern. And I'll do whatever I have to in order to make sure that he's happy and taken care of.

Yami will without question go to the ends of the earth and back for Yugi. And I would do the same for Yami.

a/n: And that does it for chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Yugi's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: Warning, Yugi is still extremely OOC in this chapter…in fact I'd almost go as far as to say he's a bit of a brat in the beginning, that will change in later chapters once he gets a little older.

Chapter 4: Yugi again

I lay awake that night, lying in my new bed trying to get to sleep. But I just couldn't. The bed felt weird, and no matter how hard I try I just couldn't get comfortable. After about 30 minutes I gave up and climbed out of bed since I figured I could go and sleep with Yami.

I walked down the hall and over to the room that Yami had told me was his and Atemu's, though I don't really understand why they share a room. I guess its because I'm here now and there aren't enough beds in the house for all three of us.

I opened the door to Yami's room without even knocking, since it was just Yami…and Atemu. I couldn't help the gasp that flew from my mouth when I saw what I had walked in on. My older brother was lying on his back on the bed with Atemu on top of him. Neither man had shirts on. And they were kissing. KISSING I TELL YOU! However, as soon as I gasped the two pulled apart and glanced over to the door to see me standing there.

"Yugi?" Yami said sitting up slightly. His cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink. "What is it Little One?"

Atemu rolled off Yami and plopped down on his side of the bed once Yami had sat up. He had his back to me and if I didn't know any better I'd think he was angry. But he isn't because I haven't done anything so he doesn't have a reason to be angry.

"I couldn't sleep so I came in here to lay with you." I said.

Yami sighed, "Why couldn't you sleep Yugi?" And for some reason he sounded tired, probably because its so late at night.

"Because the bed feels funny." I answered.

"What's wrong with your bed?" Yami asked, frowning slightly.

I shrugged, since I don't know what _exactly _is wrong with my bed, just that it feels really funny. "So, can I sleep in here with you?" I asked.

Yami sighed again and glanced briefly over at Atemu who still had his back to us before he looked back at me and nodded.

Yami began to scoot over in bed, closer to Atemu's side to give me room. I however decided that I was going to be nice and let Yami have his side of the bed. So I crawled into the middle of the bed and settled down between Yami and Atemu. Yami looked at me for a minute before saying, "Yugi, I think you'd be more comfortable over here than in the middle."

"No, I want to sleep in the middle Yami." I whined.

Yami looked at me for a minute before he flopped back down onto the bed. I started to stretch out in order to get comfortable, only to discover that I didn't have enough room on Atemu's side, so I poked Atemu in the back. Twice. He glanced at me over his shoulder and asked, "Yes Yugi?"

"Can you scoot over? I don't have enough room with you there." I asked.

Atemu looked at me for a minute before saying, "Yugi, if I scoot over anymore I'll fall off the bed."

"But Atemu, I'm squished with you there." I whined.

Atemu glared at me for a moment before he climbed out of bed and walked over to the linen closet and pulled out another pillow and a blanket.

Yami sat up and looked at Atemu and asked, "Até where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch." Atemu replied, and he sounded really angry.

"Atemu, you don't have to sleep on the couch." Yami said, he sounded like he really didn't want Atemu to leave.

"Yami, I have work in the morning and I need to get some sleep tonight and I won't if I stay there. Good-night." Atemu said before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once Atemu had left I curled up on Atemu side of the bed and went to sleep. I woke up in bed alone the next morning, but I did hear the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. According to the clock it was 530. I got up and walked out into the living room looking for my brother because he obviously was awake. I found him a couple of minutes later curled up on the couch with Atemu, both of them were asleep.

I walked over and shook Yami's shoulder. He blinked slightly before he turned and looked at me, "Yes Yugi?"

"The alarm clock is going off and its really annoying me. Can you come turn it off so I can go back to sleep?" I said.

Yami nodded slightly before shaking Atemu. "Come on Até its time to get up. You need to get ready for work."

Atemu opened his eyes and blinked a few times again before he frowned slightly. "Yami, what are we doing on the couch?"

"You and I came out here to sleep last night after Yugi came in and took over our bed." Yami answered.

"Oh." Atemu said before he stood up and stretched, and wandered back into the bedroom and began to look through his closet. Yami took me by my hand and led me back into my room.

"Yugi, why don't you try to go to sleep in here?" Yami asked.

"But Yamiiii, the bed…"

"feels funny, I know you said the same thing last night. All I'm asking Yugi is that you try." Yami said.

I sighed, "Fine Yami, I'll try but only because I'm really tired."

"Thank you Yugi." Yami said before he tucked me into bed, and gave me a light kiss on the forward.

About 15 minutes later I'd fallen asleep. I woke up again when Yami woke me up at 715. "Yugi, come on you need to get ready, you have to be at your new school in an hour." Yami said.

"But Yamiii, I don't want to go to school."

"Tough Yugi, you need to start school today, otherwise you'll fall behind. You're going to school Yugi and that's final. Now get ready." Yami said.

I pouted by crawled out of bed and got dressed. The clothes that Yami had set out for me to wear looked funny, Yami had called it a 'uniform' and told me that I had to wear that when I went to school, and that I couldn't wear whatever I wanted like I used to at my old school. I can already tell that I'm not going to like my new school. I just know it.

Yami came back into my room 10 minutes later to make sure that I was ready, which I was. I was dressed in a stiff, uncomfortable pair of black pants, kind of like the pants that you have to wear when you go to church or an awards ceremony. I also had to wear a white button up shirt, which was also really stiff…probably because the place that makes them sprayed too much starch on them. I also had draped around my neck a tie, which I had no clue how to do which is why Yami knelt down and tied it for me. Over my tie I had on a weird sweater type shirt and over that I had a jacket type thing which was button part of the way and on the left side of the jacket was some sort of shield, which Yami said was the symbol for my school on it. I really REALLY didn't like my uniform.

I followed Yami out into the dining room where he was just putting plates of bacon, eggs and toast on the table for breakfast. I sat down ate my breakfast in silence, since I was mad at Yami about him making me go to a new school when I didn't want to, especially one that made you wear uncomfortable clothes to school.

After we had finished breakfast Yami grabbed my backpack off the counter, which apparently he'd set there while I was still asleep, Yami also grabbed a bag lunch he'd made for me to take to school before we both left the apartment and got into Yami's car.

Yami drove me over to my new school, which compared to my other school looked huge, he then parked the car and climbed out, I grabbed his hand so I wouldn't get lost while we both made out way to the office.

Once we had gotten to the office we saw an old lady with funny glasses sitting typing on the computer. We stood there for quite a while before she noticed we were standing there, despite the fact that Yami cleared his throat three or four times.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a voice that almost sounded like she had something stuck in her throat.

"Yes, my younger brother Yugi is going to be starting school here today and I was told to bring him here and then we'd be shown where his classroom would be." Yami said.

"Oh. Right." The lady said before she got up with a sigh, like we were annoying her, which we probably were. "Please follow me." She said before she began quickly walking out of the room and into the main building. Yami had to walk rather quickly to keep up with her, and I had to almost run even while holding Yami's hand just to keep up with him. We followed the lady up two flights of stairs down one hallway then another, then around a corner before she stopped in front of a classroom door. "This will be your brother's classroom. Takahashi-Sensei will be his teacher for the rest of the school year. Your brother can go right in; classes began about three or four minutes ago." The lady said before she turned and left.

Once she was gone Yami turned to me, "Alright Yugi, well you have a good day at school." Yami said.

I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, I really didn't want him to leave me all alone in this big strange new place. "Please, Yami stay with me. I don't want to be here by myself." I said, in the hopes of convincing him to stay with me.

Yami sighed before he crouched down to my level and said, "Yugi I can't stay with you. I have to be going to take care of some stuff at my school. You need to be a big boy and be brave."

That didn't help, but still I had to find some way to convince him to stay, "Mom and dad would have stayed with me. They wouldn't have left me all alone here."

I saw Yami flinch when I said that, as well as something flash through his eyes, but then he blinked and the look was gone. "Yugi, I can't stay here with you. Now, you need to go inside and go to class." Yami said before he stood back up, pulling his hand out of my grasp, turning around and heading back down the hallway.

"AT LEAST MOM AND DAD LOVED ME UNLIKE YOU YAMI! I **HATE **YOU!" I yelled after him, knowing that if anything would get Yami to stay like I wanted him to it would be that. But, it didn't work. Yami paused for a brief moment before he continued walking and soon I couldn't even see him anymore.

I turned and looked at the door to the classroom before I hesitantly raised my hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door was opened by a middle aged man with black hair and dark eyes, he looked at me for a moment before his eyes widened slightly in recognition and he said, "Ah, you must be the new student, please come in." And he gestured for me to come inside. Hesitantly I followed him into the classroom.

"Class, my I have your attention. Today we have a new student coming to join us, so please everyone make him feel welcome here." He then turned to me, "Now, please tell the class what your name is and anything about yourself that you want them to know."

I gulped I really didn't like talking in front of people, especially strangers. "M-m-my n-n-na-name i-i-i-i-s…Y-y-y-u-u-u-yu-yu-g-g-g-i-i" I stuttered, which made my classmates all laugh at me. However, the laughing stopped when the teacher told them all to be quiet or they would have detention during lunch.

Takahashi-Sensei then looked around the classroom for a minute before saying "Yugi, you can go and sit in the desk in the back over by the window." He pointed briefly to the desk he was talking about. I nodded and walked over to the desk, while I was making my way over to my desk one of the boys tripped me and the whole class laughed I quickly got back to my feet and went the rest of the way to my desk trying my hardest not to cry.

I sat in my desk and listened to the teacher go on and on and on about different stuff, but I wasn't really paying too close attention. I just wanted to go home, not back to Yami's house but back to MY house and my old school and my friends.

"Yugi, can you please come up to the board and answer the math question up here." Takahashi-Sensei asked which made me jump slightly.

I nodded and slowly got back on my feet and walked up to the front of the room. Written on the board was '24-8=' and I gulped, I had barely started learning how to subtract and this was a tricky one too.

I hesitantly picked up the chalk, closing my eyes slightly while I tried to think how to figure out what I'd heard about 'borrowing' something about crossing out the first number and…then what? How in the world does that help you subtract a bigger number from a smaller number?

I crossed out the two and decided that I might as well make a guess, and since I know that when you subtract 4 from 8 the answer is 4, I figured that it would be the same thing when you subtract 8 from 4…so that would mean that the answer would be…14? I that looks about right. I slowly wrote 14 on the board as my answer before I put the chalk back done.

The first thing I hear once I put the chalk down is the sound of people laughing in the background. I glance up at Takahashi-sensei and he shakes his head, "No, that isn't right Yugi." He then turned to the class and said, "Can anyone tell me what Yugi did wrong?"

I saw a bunch of people put their hands up and I bowed my head before I slowly made my way back to my seat, wiping the tears from my eyes before anyone else can see that I was crying. I really don't like this school.

Before I knew it it was time for lunch. My whole class got up and headed out into the hallway and down towards the lunchroom, I just followed them because I had no idea where I was going.

The hallways were really crowded and soon I bumped into another student and fell to the floor. I looked up to see a much larger kid standing there looking at me. He was a sixth grader I guess. He scowled at me and said, "Hey Freak, what do you say for bumping into me?"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

The kid continued to scowl at me before he leaned down and grabbed me by my shirt and picked me up before he pushed me up against the wall. "What did you say Freak? I didn't hear you." The boy said again.

"Sorry." I said again, this time a bit louder.

The boy then chuckled before saying, "Sorry isn't good enough Freak." Then he punched me in the stomach, which hurt. A lot. I immediately started crying which just made him laugh even more before he tossed me on the floor and kicked me a few times, then he grabbed my lunch, which I'd dropped when I bumped into him and said, "Thanks for the lunch Freak." And walked away, leaving me to cry in the hallway by myself. I really REALLY don't like this school.

A/N: Please read and review. I'm about half way through chapter 5 right now, so if I get enough reviews I can have the next chapter of this posted by Friday. But seriously, I want to hear what you all think.


	5. Yami again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 5-Yami again

After I had left Yugi at his classroom I walked back out to my car, climbed into my car and just sat there fore a few minutes. Yugi's words really hurt, believe me they did, and even though I know that he was just saying them because he wanted to convince me to stay with him I can't help but wonder is that really what my little brother thinks? That I'm not doing what my mom and dad would have wanted me to do? That I don't love him? I could feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. I shouldn't let what Yugi said get to me, but it does.

I look up towards the sky and can't help but whisper, "Mom, Dad I'm trying. I swear I'm doing everything that I can. It's just, this is so hard and sometimes I just don't know what it is you want me to do." I paused, to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "Please, help me do what I need to in order to take care of Yugi."

Once I had finished saying what I needed to I once again wiped my eyes and took two deep breaths in order to regain my composure before I turned on the car and pulled away from Yugi's school.

I drove over to Tokyo's school of medicine campus and parked my car in the parking lot in front of one of the numerous brick buildings that make up the campus. I climbed out of the car and made my way into the building, since I had to meet with my advisor and discuss exactly what I was going to do as far as my schooling was concerned.

I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I walked into the office and my advisor, Dr. Isis Ishtar looked up at me from the stack of papers she had been looking over. I tried to ignore the fact that my name was on the top of the one she was looking at.

"Ah, Yami I've been expecting you. Please, have a seat." She said.

I sat down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk and waited patiently while she put the papers she'd been grading in a file folder before she turned her attention onto me. "Yami, have you any idea what it is you are going to be doing?" Isis asked, as usual right to the point, which was one of the many reasons I liked her as an advisor. The other reason being she doesn't take any crap from me.

"To tell you the truth Dr. Ishtar, I haven't. What I would like to try for awhile would be to continue taking classes this semester and try to do what I need to for my brother. Atemu has said that he'll help me out as much as he can and will watch Yugi when I need to be in class. But, if that doesn't work out then I'll either have to take some time off or do study the material independently, submitting the assignments the other students are doing electronically and come in to do the labs and practical exams." I said.

Isis nodded, "I'm glad that you are willing to give continuing with your classes normally a try Yami because you are a brilliant student here and I would hate for you to fall behind schedule or worse yet give up this completely." She paused for a moment her voice softening minutely, "But really Yami, how are you holding up. This can't be in any way easy for you. Are you sure that you don't need to take a week or two off in order to gather your wits together?"

I smiled slightly at her, "No Dr. Ishtar, I don't need to take any more time off. I've already taken about a week off and I'll be fine."

Isis looked at me for several minutes before she sighed and nodded. "You'll need to get the notes that you missed while you were gone from one of your classmates and you'll need to make up the two labs that you missed, one with me and the other was with Dr. Heka. I would suggest that you make these up as soon as possible because otherwise you'll fall too far behind and you won't be able to easily catch up, plus as you know what we cover in labs will be on the practical exams which are coming up in two weeks."

I nodded, I was very aware that I had practical exams in two weeks, as well as a 15 page paper due not to mention several other assignments in addition to all the stuff I missed the week I was gone. I could get it done; it would just be a lot of work and maybe one or two sleepless nights. Then again, that is what coffee was invented for. I then got up and left, I needed to be in class in 5 minutes and my class met on the other side of the campus, not to mention he wanted to also try and get notes from one of his classmates.

I walked into class and sat down next to my usual lab partner, Leon Wilson. Leon glanced up and when he saw that it was me, he smiled, "Hey Yami, where have you been all week?"

I sighed, I really didn't want to explain everything that had been going on to Leon since it would take way too much time. "Family stuff. Can I have the notes from last week? I'll give them back I just need to copy them."

Leon nodded and said, "Yeah, after class I'll give you my notebook. I have all the notes dated so you'll know which ones are for the days you need."

I smiled, "Thanks Leon, you are a life saver."

However, no further conversation could happen between the two because it was then that Dr. Mahado Heka walked in. He immediately began class, quickly talking about today's lecture topic as well as writing down important information on the board and drawing complicated diagrams which he mentioned in passing, "You will need to be able to explain and illustrate this in your upcoming written exam."

After about two hours of constantly writing Dr. Heka dismissed his class. However, before anyone could go anywhere he said, "Yami, I'd like you to see me."

I just packed up my bag, also accepting Leon's notebook before I made my way down to the front of the lecture hall where Dr. Heka was talking to a couple of students who had some questions about his lecture.

When one of them turned to leave I lightly tapped her on her shoulder, "Mana, can you wait for me outside. I have a favor I need to ask you."

Mana nodded before she turned and left. Once the last students had left Mahado turned his attention to me. "You missed lab last week, I trust you have a good reason for missing that as well as two lectures last week."

I nodded, "Yes Dr. Heka, I had a family emergency. My parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. I had to go and arrange a funeral, and I've also taken in my 6 year old brother."

"I'm sorry for your loss Yami." Mahado said, then he cleared his throat and said, "Now, as for the lab. I'm willing to, given the reason that you missed it, allow you to make up the lab tonight at five."

I nodded, I could do that. "I'll be there Dr. Heka, and thank you very much for allowing me to make this up."

Mahado nodded before he left, I walking out of the lecture hall a little ways behind. When I exited the room I saw that Mana was waiting for me like I had asked her too.

"You needed something Yami?" Mana asked when she saw that I had exited the lecture hall.

"Yes, however I don't think I have enough time to explain it to you now. Can you meet me for lunch at 12 at the diner on the corner?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can meet you there." Mana said.

I smiled, "Thanks Mana." Before both turned and headed off. Yami headed back to his car before he drove back home, since he didn't have any classes again until the afternoon.

Once I had gotten back to my apartment I immediately headed into the office, planning to get to work on the paper I needed to write. But before I could start that I picked up the phone to call Atemu.

"_Atemu Sennen." _

"Hey Atemu, It's me." I said.

"_Hey Yami. What can I do for you?" _

"Umm, well I was calling to tell you that I wouldn't be home until late. Dr. Heka is having me make up a lab I missed tonight at 5 and you know these labs take at least 3 hours to do, so it's going to be just you and Yugi tonight." I said.

"_Alright, that's fine. Do you still need me to pick Yugi up from school?" _

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"_Anything else you wanted to tell me Yami?" _Atemu asked which somehow didn't surprise me. Atemu knows me well enough that he can just tell by the tone in my voice that there was something I wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, I asked Mana to meet me for lunch today. To talk about, well I was going to ask her if she could possibly help." I said, knowing that Atemu would know what I meant.

"_Ah. Well, if she doesn't want to help you Yami then I'm sure you can find someone else who's willing to. Just be careful. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something that you don't." _Atemu said.

"I know, don't worry Atemu I won't. I just hope this works." I said, because believe me if this…stunt didn't work then I really would lose Yugi.

"_It'll be fine Yami. I promise." _Atemu said, and I smiled despite everything, I knew that he couldn't know for sure it would be alright, it still made me feel better to hear him say with such confidence that it would be okay.

"Alright, well I'll let you go Até, I have a paper I need to get to work on before I have to go meet Mana." I said.

"_Okay Yami. Love you." _Atemu said.

"Love you too." I said before I hung up the phone. Then I pulled out several of my reference books and a notebook and began jotting down notes and key points that I would need for my paper. If I was lucky I'd be able to have this done and maybe begin the rough draft before I had to meet Mana.

I closed my notebook and loaded it as well as a bunch of my books into my bag since after I had lunch with Mana I have class til at least 7.

I arrived at the diner at 5 to 12, and I immediately spotted Mana sitting in a booth by one of the diner windows, sipping what appeared to be a coke while she flipped through the menu.

I slid into the booth opposite her, and she paused in her perusal of the menu to glance up at me and give me a small smile. "Hey Yami, you wanted to talk to me?" She said.

I bit my lip slightly; this wasn't going to be easy for anyone involved. I had met Mana back when we were freshman doing our undergraduate work and it was pretty obvious that she'd had a bit of a crush on me. Sadly I had to break her heart when she had finally gotten the courage to ask me out, which had happened about 5 months after Atemu and I had gotten together. I had let her down gently, telling her that I liked her as a friend and nothing more. She'd been upset but she remained a friend of mine. I'm just afraid that by asking her this favor it'll open up old wounds…that or get her hopes up that pretend could become reality.

"Is something wrong Yami?" Mana asked, which pulled me from my thoughts.

"No, Mana nothings wrong, I was just thinking about how I can best explain the situation I'm in that I need your help with." I said.

Mana just chuckled slightly, like she thought I was being ridiculous, which I probably was. "Just tell me what you need to tell me. You don't need to sugar coat it. I'm a big girl Yami I can take it." Mana said with a laugh.

I nodded but didn't say anything because it was then that a waiter approached us and took our orders, also getting my drink order when they realized that I had joined Mana. Once the waiter had left I turned back to Mana, who was playing with the ice in her drink.

"Mana, I need you to…pretend to be my girlfriend. Can you do that?" I asked, deciding for now to not explain what was going on, knowing that if she wanted to know she'd ask.

Mana scowled at me slightly and I had to avert my gaze, I was right this was opening up old wounds.

"Might I ask why Yami?" Mana asked, and her voice had taken on an edge that it didn't usually have.

"Because, well I need to fool a social worker that will be coming soon into believing that I'm, well…straight because if I don't then I'll lose my brother." I said.

Mana was quiet for several minutes, her eyes focused on the ice in her glass which she was playing with still. Soon the waiter came giving me my drink, as well as assuring us that our food should be there in a few minutes before he left. After he was gone Mana finally looked up at me.

"Why me Yami?" She asked, though I could hear her unasked question as well. _Why are you doing this to me? _That's what she had wanted to ask but chose not to.

"Because, well you're my friend and I knew that I could count on you to help me out…but I don't want to hurt you Mana, I swear I don't. I just, I'm just trying to do what I need to to take care of my brother. But I don't want to give Atemu up either and I know my parents wouldn't want me to do that either. So, please help me with this Mana and I swear I will never ask anything of you again." I said.

"I'll do it." Mana whispered, though I could see in her eyes that this was really hurting her and that the entire time she was pretending it would be hurting her. I felt like the worlds biggest jerk for even thinking of asking her to do this for me.

"Thank you Mana. But you don't have to if you don't want to." I said. I don't want her to feel like she has to help me because she doesn't.

"I know I don't have to help you Yami, but I want to. You're my friend and friends help one another when they need to. You'd do the same thing for me if I needed you to." Mana said, wiping her eyes slightly with hand before looking up at me and smiling…it was forced but it was still a smile. "So, what exactly do you need me to do and when do you need me to start?" She asked.

I smiled at her as well and said, "Well the social worker will be coming by in a little less than three months. So, I guess that I'll need you to pretend to be my girlfriend…"

"From now until after the social worker has cleared you, right?" Mana said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Mana took a deep breath, but said nothing for a few minutes since our waiter had finally returned with our food. Once the waiter had left for what he hoped was the final time Mana said, "Okay, I can do that. So, the usual hand holding, if asked claim we're dating that sort of thing right?"

"I think so." I said since to tell you the truth I didn't feel at all comfortable doing anymore than that. I certainly didn't want to kiss someone who wasn't Atemu let alone anything else.

Mana sighed, "Yami, if we just claim to be dating and just hold hands that won't convince anyone." Mana said.

I gulped. I had been afraid of that. "Then what do you suggest that we do Mana?"

"Well, I suggest that you and I begin 'going out' nothing major or anything. But, I think the main person we're going to have to convince that we're dating is your brother since all it will take for your whole scheme to blow up in your face would be for your brother to mention that you're dating Atemu. So, if your brother really thinks we're dating then we should have all the bases covered." Mana said.

I nodded I could see where she was coming from and she really did have a good point. Therein lies the problem. That means that in order for this to work I can't have anything to do with Atemu romantically that Yugi can see until after the social worker has left and we certainly can't be sharing a room anymore. Atemu isn't going to like that arrangement but then again we really don't have much of a choice. Besides it's only going to be for a few months. We'll live.

Mana and I finished our lunch before we headed back to campus, Mana caught a ride with me since my car was parked out front so there really wasn't a reason for her to walk back to campus.

"So, Yami how long are we going to claim that we've been dating? People are going to ask, so what are we going to tell them?" Mana asked once we had gotten into the car.

"Umm, how about we tell them we've been together a few weeks? Does that sound alright to you?" I suggested.

Mana nodded, "Alright that sounds pretty good to me. But Yami, remember you have to act like you're my boyfriend. That means carrying my books for me, holding my hand, meeting up with me during break, sitting by me in class when we have class together…kissing me occasionally." Mana said.

I slowly nodded; I may not want to do this but I have to. The thought of kissing someone other than Atemu makes me sick to my stomach but I need to do this for Yugi.

I walked with Mana to class carrying her books as well as opening the door for her and since we both had class together I sat down next to her. Mana rested her hand on top of mine and I fought against the urge to push her hand away. This is for Yugi. I reminded myself over and over again. Atemu will understand.

After class Mana and I walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall hand in hand. Leon came up to us and asked, "When did you two get together?"

Mana smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and said, "Yami asked me out a few weeks ago. We'll have been together a month next week. Isn't that right Yami?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Mana and I have been dating for almost a month."

"Well, congratulations both of you." Leon said before he turned and walked into the classroom, well all had lab with Dr. Ishtar so Mana and I followed him inside.

Sadly one of our classmates who doesn't like me and hasn't since the start, Richard Goat, had heard Mana and I say that we were going out together and he decided to make a big deal out of it.

"Motou there is no way you and Mana are dating." Richard said with a sneer.

"Shut up Richard we are too." Mana defended.

"Oh please, everyone with half a brain knows that Motou's a faggot. He wouldn't touch a girl if his life depended on it." Richard said, and as always seems to happen at times like this the entire class was silent, watching the conversation like it was a heated tennis match.

"He is not Richard. Yami and I **are **dating and if you have a problem with that then you can just go to hell." Mana said.

Richard glared at me and said, "Well then Romeo, let's see you prove it. Kiss her."

"Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her." The class chanted. Mana turned to me and I knew that in order for this to work I would have to do this and it couldn't be a simple kiss on the cheek either. It'd have to be a real kiss.

I took a deep breath before I pulled Mana's body flush against my own; I had one hand resting on the small of Mana's back and brought the other one up to gently cup Mana's face. Mana and I gazed into each others eyes for a few seconds before we both leaned forward slightly so that our lips met halfway.

Hesitantly I brushed my tongue against Mana's lips, asking for entrance which she not only readily granted but shoved her tongue into my own mouth. He hands wrapped themselves around my neck and she buried her fingers in my hair. I fought the urge to cringe at the feel of her tongue tracing around my mouth. It felt wrong, horribly wrong and what was worse is that Mana was enjoying the kiss, I could tell…though the moans of pleasure she was making certainly didn't make it anything but obvious to anyone.

I broke the kiss as soon as I felt it had been long enough, which had been far too long in my opinion. Mana had a dazed look in her eye and I fought to keep the disgust from showing in mine. I forced myself to keep my arm wrapped around Mana's waist and looked up to see Richard's reaction.

He was shocked to say the least, though he quickly wiped the shocked look off his face and shrugged, "Well it looks like the little fairy decided to finally grow some balls and be a man." He then walked over to his seat and sat down.

While Mana and me joined Leon at our usual lab table. However, we didn't have any time to talk about what had happened earlier because Dr. Ishtar walked in and it was time to begin the lab. I already could tell that this was one of those days that just won't end.

A/N: as always please read and review I love to hear what you all think of this. Next chapter will once again be in Atemu's POV.


End file.
